The House Par-tay!
by ishipitdaily
Summary: Iris and Felicity wanted a peaceful life in the city. With friends like Flash (Barry Allen) how can they live comfortably? Their friends take it upon themselves to enter Felicity's apartment uninvited. "The door was open" being the first thing people say as they invade Felicity and Iris's apartment. After spending time with her acquaintances, Felicity finds they've grown on her. :)
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first multiple chapter fic. any flames will be used for building a fire. please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Iris walked into the house, placing her bag down near the kitchen table. "Baby?"

Felicity was tapping away on her computer, reluctant to speak since she was so focused. "I'm in here."

Iris followed her voice. She found Felicity sidetracked by the laptop. "What are you up to?" She crossed into the room and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I'm hacking into the next door neighbor's network."

"Why?"

"I think they're trying to steal our internet."

"Really? Why's that?"

"I found different mac addresses and different gadgets attached to our router earlier. I want to check if it's really them."

"Oh, okay. But why would they steal our internet?"

"Honey, we have the fastest connection in the city. Who wouldn't want to steal it?" Felicity boasted.

"You're right. Maybe they are trying to steal our wifi."

CHAPTER TWO

Iris kissed Felicity passionately, "I love you."

"Oh no." Felicity groaned.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"I think I love you too." The blonde said.

Iris' face brightened at the moment they were sharing. She loved Felicity Smoak more than she loved life. "Now help me with this article I'm writing please."

"What do you need help with?"

"This guy, Todd Jefferson. We're trying to frame him for blackmailing his father's corporation to gain more money."

Felicity gasped. "What do you need me to do?"

"Can you try hacking the corporation's network and maybe find some files on him?"

"In a heartbeat." Felicity began to rapidly type on her keyboard. "Got it. These files are encrypted but not for long."

"You're wonderful."

CHAPTER THREE

"Are you almost done?" Iris wondered. "The movie marathon starts soon."

"Oh yeah. I can't believe Barry is dating Snart." Felicity huffed. She finished hacking the network and put the files on a usb drive for Iris. "Everything you need is on here."

Iris leaned in and kissed her girlfriend.

Barry walked into the room. "Hello," He greeted.

Leonard Snart was carrying a small box. "I brought some popsicles for the occasion."

Felicity groaned. "Barry!" She and Iris said in unison.

"The door was open." Barry pointed out.

In a tall building across from the apartment complex Dr. Wells sat in an office with a large window. He had binoculars held to his eyes as he spied on the unsuspecting couples. He had planted a bug in their apartment when the two women were at work. He chewed on black licorice. "Movie marathons. My favorite." He began to hum a tune to himself as he continued to spy. His eyes widened when he saw Barry plant a quick kiss on Snart's lips.

"Really? In front of the girls?" Len questioned his boyfriend.

"There's nothing to hide, honey." Barry replied.

CHAPTER FOUR

As they continued to watch their movies Barry's cellphone rang. It was Caitlin. "Yeah?" He had his arm draped around his lover and he was purring in happiness. "Sorry, I can't go to the lab right now. Movie marathon. You and Laurel are welcome to join if you like." After hanging up, Barry looked to the women. "Caitlin's on the way with her fiancé."

"Stop inviting people! We'll have a whole party at this rate." Felicity snapped.

"Time to go in the hot tub." Iris said. She walked into the other room to change into her bikini.

Felicity followed suit. She changed into her thong bikini, her butt cheeks hanging out.

When the two women came out, Len cringed at Felicity _. I'm so glad I'm gay._ He thought. He held onto Barry.

Dr. Wells had phoned a friend. The mysterious figure stepped out of the darkness. "Welcome Jay." He laughed. "I didn't think you'd make it in time for this." He handed the other man a pair of binoculars. He also handed Jay an earpiece. "I took the liberty to bug their apartment last week. We'll hear everything. There's a snack. Black licorice if you want it."

Grodd climbed the building quickly. Snart spotted the huge gorilla and he put on his glasses. "Showtime."

Barry ran out of the apartment at super speed, running up the building towards Grodd while carrying Leonard. Leonard blasted Grodd with his cold gun. Barry and Len had a celebratory kiss on top the tall building. Grodd was frozen solid on the building. "I can always count on you." Barry told the other male.

CHAPTER FIVE

Barry ran back into Iris and Felicity's apartment. With his boyfriend in tow, he took off his Flash suit. Leonard removed his glasses and put away his cold gun.

"Why do you bring that thing everywhere?" Felicity questioned Len.

"So I can freeze annoying people like you." Leonard said.

Felicity sat in the hot tub in shock. Iris stroked her hair. "Don't let it get to you hon."

Laurel and Caitlin walked in.

"Why does everyone come in without knocking?"

"The door was open." Caitlin explained.

Barry waved to them both. "Did you bring your suits?"

"No." Both of them said in unison.

"Party poopers." Felicity told them. The blonde scooted closer to Iris.

Iris hummed with delight.

Barry laced his hands with Len's. He felt nothing but love towards the other man. "I wanna marry you someday."

Harrison chewed his licorice furiously. "This is better than television." He muttered to himself before looking over to Jay.

Jay cringed while chewing on the licorice. "How can you possibly eat this?"

"It's delicious." Harrison answered.

CHAPTER SIX

Barry looked to all the friends. "I'll be right back." He sped across the city going to each home and grabbing their swim suits. It was hot tub time. He ran back to Felicity's apartment and sighed, "Woo. I got everyone's suits." He tossed them to Caitlin and Laurel and then pranced over to Leonard. "Yours too."

Len rolled his eyes as he accepted the swim trunks.

Jay walked over, "Can I use the bathroom?"

"In there." Harrison pointed as he looked through the binoculars unable to tear his attention away.

Jay left the room and entered the bathroom.

"Hello, Jay." Gideon greeted.

After a moment Jay left the bathroom. A sound of rushing water filled Harrison's ears and he glanced over to see water overflowing underneath the door. "Oh no!"

He got up from his seat and ran to the door. Opening it, he was petrified by the sight of rushing toilet water flowing over the rim of the toilet. He grasped the plunger and shoved it into the toilet. "Damn it, Jay!" He cursed as he plunged the toilet. "You're causing me to miss out on all the fun!"

Jay looked sad as he was scolded.

Gideon began short circuiting. "Hello.. Dr.. Wells.." She glitched.

"And you ruined Gideon! How can I forgive you for this?" Harrison said disgusted as the toilet finally stopped flowing. "Next time you can use the bathroom outside."

"I'm not a dog."

"A dog would be less troublesome."

CHAPTER SEVEN

After everyone changed into their delicious swim suits, they all went into the hot tub. Barry wore a speedo. He put on goggles and repeatedly dunked his head underwater.

"This isn't a swimming pool, Barry," Felicity cried out.

"Can we please just relax for a little bit?" Laurel asked.

Barry continued to splash around.

Iris gave him a glare. "Stop being childish."

Snart glared at Iris. "Let him be happy."

"Barry, you're grounded from the hot tub!" Felicity shouted.

Harrison finally returned from toilet duty after cleaning up the vast mess of water. Perplexed, he sat back in his seat. "It's obvious you're not human."

"The toilets on Earth 2 never overflow."

"I had to unclog the largest piece of sh—"Arguing filled his ears when he put the ear piece back on.

Jay cringed and retorted, "Yeah, well you haven't eaten Mexican food from Earth 2's Si Senors." He put the other ear piece in his ear.

"You can't ground me, I'm an adult!" Barry yelled back.

Felicity groaned. "Then start acting your age already!"

Iris sighed and exited the Jacuzzi before answering Barry's cellphone as it rang.

"Barry's phone. How can I help you?"

A drunken Oliver grunted on the other end before his boyfriend, Cisco snagged the receiver. "Iris? Can Oliver and I come over? It's urgent."

"We've already got a full house so it might not be a good—"

"Zombies. Zombies everywhere!" The green arrow bellowed into the phone, earning an annoyed look from Iris.

"You know what? I doubt it'll be a problem. See you guys in a bit." The dark haired female ended the call.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Cisco and Oliver arrived about fifteen minutes prior to their call.

The green arrow was having hallucinations due to drinking too much alcohol in one go.

"He needs some hangover serum, stat!" Cisco wailed.

Caitlin exited the hot tub and ran to her purse. She withdrew a syringe and plunged it into Oliver's side. "This should help."

"Do you carry that with you all the time?"

"Pretty much." Caitlin answered.

Oliver's hallucinations began to disappear. He calmed down.

"That's much better." Cisco pats the other male on the back.

"We need some tunes," Felicity spoke up.

Cisco fished out Oliver's iPod. "Here." He tossed it to the blonde.

Felicity caught the iPod and walked over to the speaker system. She plugged it in and blasted _Sail_ by _AWOLNATION_ through the speakers.

" ** _This is how an angel cries, blame it on my own sick pride, blame it on my ADD baby_** ," Felicity sang along, shaking her bottom.

Suddenly the earpiece in Harrison's ear blared with the music and Felicity's singing. It screeched with feedback. Jay already threw his earpiece out and threw it to the floor. Harrison pulled it out. "Ow!"

"I warned you about them. Whenever they're all in the same room, they're louder than a garbage truck."

"What kind of analogy is _that_?" Harrison scoffed.

"Believe me, babe—they're animals." Jay reasoned.

"Not dirty monkeys like you. How long has it been since you've shaved? And your hair is about as long as Tarzan's." He chuckled. "Are you going to swing through the trees next?"

"This city doesn't have enough trees."

"Well if you stopped work for a while and focused on the environment, everything would be fine. But you can't take a day off can you?"

"A day off what?"

"Of being the Flash from Earth 2!" Harrison paused. "And you're on our earth now. With Barry we don't need you here."

Jay looked hurt.

Laurel shook her head. "Can you turn this music down?"

" ** _Sail! Sail!_** " Felicity continued to sing.

"Central City scares the bejeezus out of me!" Oliver muttered, opening his eyes.

Cisco hovered near him. "It's okay, honey."

Iris turned to Felicity. "Can you change the playlist?"

Felicity couldn't hear them. " ** _Blame it on my ADD baby!_** "

CHAPTER NINE

Cisco's attention turned to a picture frame on the table beside the couch. He looked over and picked it up, noticing a blinking red light behind it. "Uh, guys? I think someone's listening in on us." He pried the small electronic off the picture frame and stared at it.

"Oh, I saw that the other day. I thought it was for the tv." Iris commented.

Felicity stopped singing and looked stunned. "Someone's eavesdropping right now."

Cisco pulled out his cell phone and began tapping on it furiously. He took apart the small object and began wiring the components differently. "If I just make an adjustment then we can hear whoever's spying on you." He hooked up the little device to his cellphone.

"Damn it, Jay! Get back here!" Harrison yelled, watching Jay run out the door. "Damn animal. You won't be getting anymore treats from me this week."

Barry looked at Snart. "Who does that sound like?"

"Dr. Wells." Caitlin answered.

Snart gave her a look. "I believe he asked me, not you."

Laurel gave Snart a look in response, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Jay! Cut your crying out! You big baby!" He continued to yell. Jay was behind the door crying. "I take more shit from you than anyone else on this Earth! You left the biggest turd earlier! Guess who cleaned it? **_ME!_** "

Barry scowled in disgust, grimacing. "Ew."

"Should we really listen to this?" Oliver asked.

"Well now we know who it is but where is it coming from?" Cisco wondered.

Felicity took the device away from Cisco and ran to her laptop. "I can pinpoint the location if I hook it up to my computer." She tapped on the keys rapidly. Her computer began beeping on a hotel across the street from her apartment. "That's where they are."

"Gotcha." Snart grinned.

"Who's gonna do the honors?"

"Honors of what?"

"Of getting even with them?" Iris asked.

"I'll go get 'em!" Barry insisted and sped off, still in his speedo. He grabbed Harrison and Jay and ran back to the apartment, letting them go once they were all inside.

"Nice to see you joined the party." Snart smirked.

Harrison and Jay looked confused.

"Why are you spying on us?" Felicity asked, her eyebrows rising.

CHAPTER TEN

Harrison seemed tense. "Uh.."

"He gets like this without coffee or black licorice." Jay explained.

"We didn't know you had a sweet tooth." Cisco commented.

"It's unprofessional to eat on the job." Harrison said.

"Who knew _you_ were professional? Spying on people isn't professional." Laurel said.

"I just wanted to be part of the party. I didn't get invited." Harrison's jitters grew worse. "Can we talk about this later?"

"We'll get you something." Jay told him.

Iris shook her head. "If you weren't invited you need to leave."

Barry yanked the pair of binoculars off Harrison's neck. He tossed them aside. "You won't need these anymore."

There were black circles around Harrison's eyes from using the binoculars too often. "I have spares."

"I thought those circles were from lack of sleep." Jay said.

"How long have you been spying on us?" Felicity asked.

"That is quite the question Miss Smoak." Harrison answered.

Finally, Sail turned off. Everyone except Felicity was relieved. Taylor Swift came on and Felicity began singing to that too.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!"

Everyone groaned, Harrison too.

"Get the man his black licorice!" Jay shouted in demand.

Barry ran out of the apartment and across town to the candy store. He grabbed bags and bags of black licorice in a basket before bringing it back. "Fine. Here."

Harrison ran to the bags in delight, tearing one open like a child who tore open a Christmas present. "Thanks!"

* * *

 **that was chapter one. how do you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

SCENE 11

Felicity danced to Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode. "All I ever wanted, all I ever needed, is here in my armssss," she sang along.

Everyone groaned.

"You know what this party needs?" Len asked.

"What?" Barry replied.

"Pizza." Leonard answered.

"Baby, do you have to do this right now?" Iris questioned Felicity.

"Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm," Felicity continued.

Oliver grunted. "This is worse than a hangover headache."

Cisco rubbed his boyfriend's back. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Felicity shut off the music finally. Everyone cheered.

"Awe, is my singing that bad?"

Caitlin rose from the hot tub and reached for a towel. "I don't think it was that bad."

"I thought the singers on Earth 2 were bad…" Jay trailed off.

Harrison gazed into Jay's eyes. "What about my singing, honey bear?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think it's bad?" Harrison fluttered his eyes.

"What song do you wanna sing to me?"

"Barenaked by Jennifer Love Hewitt." Harry rose his eyebrows suggestively.

Joe walked into the apartment, Wally at his side.

"How many more people are gonna waltz in?!" Felicity shouted.

SCENE 12

"We received a noise complaint about someone singing." Joe stated, looking around the room. "Whoever was singing needs to go to karaoke down the street."

"That sounds like fun!" Felicity exclaimed. "Shit, lets all go!'

Leonard sneered, "Why don't we all go fly a kite while we're at it?"

"You never like my suggestions." Felicity pouted.

Iris climbed out of the hot tub. "Dad, you and Wally can't just invite yourselves over whenever you feel like it."

"I am your father. I can do as I please."

"What about everyone else?" Wally wondered. "They're allowed over but not me? You're my sister."

Iris sighed as she grasped a towel and started to dry herself off.

Just then, the toilet exploded. A rush of water seeped into the carpet in the living room. Jay emerged from the bathroom.

"Did you take another big sh—"

"Oh no! The carpet!" Felicity ran to the bathroom. "Get the dry vac, stat!"

Iris ran to go help.

SCENE 13

At the karaoke bar, all the friends gathered at a table near the stage. Barry ordered a round of drinks for everyone.

"Happy hour starts now!" Len declared as he took a swig of his martini.

Felicity groaned. "I can't get drunk now—my performance starts after Jay's. I can hardly understand what he's singing…."

Jay was singing Naked by the Spice Girls. "Naaaaked… Nothing but a smile on her face.."

Harrison stared at Jay as he daydreamed of Jay naked. He sighed with love in his heart. "We need to get a room…" He trailed off to himself.

Snart snorted as he'd heard Harry. "That sounds mildly intriguing."

Felicity clapped after Jay finished. "That was great, Jay!" She smiled.

Iris clapped too. "Your turn baby."

Caitlin sipped her tequila. "I don't really want to sing."

"We all have to." Barry protest.

Felicity climbed the stage and walked over to the microphone. She cheered at the small crowd, "Hey, everyone! Welcome to my show!" She laughed, nodding her head. "I got a performance for you all." The music began and Felicity started singing, "Kiss meeeee, under the milky twilight, lead me, out on the moonlit floor.." Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer played along. Feedback was cutting Felicity off and some people cringed. Felicity eyed her lover ad fantasized about kissing Iris' perfect lips.

Iris eyed her with heart eyes.

A random old fart in the crowds jaw dropped at Felicity's perfect singing (he thought so). He started to walk up to the stage. "'Ello, sweetheart!"

Felicity continued to sing along, feedback cutting in and out of the microphone at times.

Once the song was over, she left the stage. The crowd sporadically clapped.

Leonard climbed onto the stage, his eyes narrowing at the crowd. "If I could kill every one of you, I would." He spoke into the microphone before clearing his throat. He earned a look of disapproval from Barry. The music started and A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton began. "If I could fall into the sky, do you think time would pass me by, cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you… tonight." Leonard sang the chorus to Barry.

SCENE 14

Jay wandered off during Caitlin's set. She was singing I'm Like a Bird by Nelly Furtado. "I'm like a bird, I only fly awayyyy, I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is, all I need for you to know is," She tried to hit the notes on key.

As she finished her song and climbed down the steps of the stage, Jay returned. "We need to go. Now." He told everyone.

"Why?" Barry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Suddenly, the only toilet in the men's bathroom erupted, sending water and crap spewing out into the bar.

The entire crowd gasped and yelled, they began running out of the building.

Barry quickly sped everyone out of the building, everyone BUT Jay.

"It's time he sits in his shit." Harrison was mad, he would scold Jay for this later.

"Does Jay have IBS? Or chronic constipation?" Cisco asked.

Harry's eyes widened. "That's not an appropriate thing to ask about. I don't know his bowel issues."

Barry sighed and put a hand over his face. "Let's just go to the strip club already."

Len wiggled his brows. "I didn't know you had planned for us to go."

Harrison and Jay held hands.

Iris looked at Felicity. "We'll go too."

Caitlin, Laurel, Oliver and Cisco said their goodbyes to the friends and parted ways.

Jay wandered towards the gay strip club. Harrison walked along side him. "How are you feeling honey?"

Felicity walked with her girlfriend. "Did you like my song for you?"

"Of course, baby. Of course." Iris smiled widely.

SCENE 15

Men and women twirled on the poles in the gay club. Harrison drooled over a man and his defined abdomen. Jay tried not to pout. He was jealous.

"What's better than me?" He asked Wells.

Wells looked at his boyfriend. "Nothing is better than you." He promised.

Barry and Len were both fond of another man, their eyes swinging from each other back to the stripper. Barry put dollar bills in the man's thong.

Felicity danced along to the music as she cheered on a woman who was dancing on the stage. Iris cheered along. "Woo!"

Hours passed and the group of friends was getting tired (and drunk). They decided to leave and Wells and Jay returned to Wells' apartment across from Felicity's. When they got home, Jay was sitting over a magazine, minding his own business. Jay was cutting pictures and pasting them into the magazine.

Harrison walked over and peeked over his shoulder. "What the hell, Jay?"

Jay propped open the magazine and showed it to Wells. All the defined men in the magazine had clippings of Harrison's face taped or glued onto them. "I think you look gorgeous." Jay batted his eyes.

Harrison rolled his eyes. "Put that away Jay."

SCENE 16

Felicity was texting all her friends.

 _We need another karaoke night. How about at my place tonight?_

Night came fast and the entire group was at Felicity and Iris's apartment. Felicity set up the iPod and the karaoke microphone to the loud amplifier they had.

Wells walked up to the microphone and fiddled with the iPod. "I'm going first." He told everyone and snatched the microphone from Felicity.

All the friends gathered around on the sofa and chairs.

Wells was dressed in a long trench coat. As the Demi Lovato song Cool For the Summer started, he looked at Jay and took off his glasses, tossing them to the burly man. "Take me down into your paradise," Wells sang along to the chorus. He slipped off the trench coat, revealing himself in a man thong. "Don't be scared cause I'm your body tyyyype, It's just something that we wanna try, cause you and I…" He rubbed his buttocks with his free hand.

Jay looked at his boyfriend and wiggled his brows. "Damn.." he breathed out.

Harrison swung his hips to the beat.

Caitlin and Laurel exchanged looks. They were disgusted. They both scrunched their faces.

Len quirked an eyebrow. "What the…"

Barry's brows both furrowed together. He looked shocked and brought a palm over his mouth, his eyes widening at the sight.

"We're cool for the summer.. Cool for the summer." Harrison continued.

Felicity walked over and stopped the music. She picked up Harrison's trench coat and told him, "Please, put this back on." She pushed him towards the sofa. She waved for Iris to join her. "Come on, baby."

Iris rose from the couch and joined Felicity. The music started, I Just Want Back in Your Head by Tegan and Sara. "I just want back in yo head, I just want back in yo head…" They both sang together. "I'm not unfaithful but I'll stray. When I get a little scared."

Laurel shook her head, so did Oliver.

Once the song was over, the friends gently clapped their hands.

Laurel stood up and walked over to the microphone, retrieving it from the blonde woman. After shuffling the iPod, Britney Spears Circus came on. "I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots. I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot, when I put on a show." She swayed to the music, holding the microphone close to her lips. "All the eyes on me in the center of the ring, just like a circus. When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip just like a circus." She sang along, eyeing Caitlin and her friends.

Caitlin clapped her hands along to the music.

Jay clapped, his eyes excited. He loved Britney Spears. When it was his turn to sing he began, "It's Britney, bitch." Gimme More started to play. "Gimme, gimme! Gimme more! If they want more, I'll give them more!" He exclaimed, dancing along like there was an invisible pole in the room.

Harrison rose from the seat he sat in and joined Jay. "Gimme more! Gimme more.."


End file.
